


Days Gone By

by GameofShips



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blowjobs, Budding friendships/relationships, Bullies, Chiron is a principal, Dakota is still addicted to Kool-Aid, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Gods don't exist, Happy, Highschool AU, Leo is Leo XD, M/M, Multi, Nico is a Dork, Octavian isn't as insane, Percy is a nerd, Sad, Sally isn't with Gabe, Self Harm, Sex, Victims, but a chill principal, handjobs, lots of gay, other tags that I can't think off xD, the works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameofShips/pseuds/GameofShips
Summary: Percy and his mom are in a financial struggle, moving from place to place and town to town trying to find a decent place and a decent job, and somewhere where they can be safe and happy, their latest stop is a little town called Clover Hill (no relation to the actual place) and three months after Percy started his first day at Chiron's Public High School.





	1. First Day

Percy's POV

"Mr.Jackson are you still with us?" 

"What?..oh, yeah, yeah sorry, Mr Hedge" Replied Percy, coming out of his daydreaming, earning a few snickering noises from around the class

"Now, can any of you tell me, how did King Xerxies I, cross the Hellespont?..no takers?"

Percy found himself more in tune to the light whispers coming from the back corner desk, between Leo who Percy knew from his mechanics class (which he sucked at) and the other, a pale, black haired boy he's not met yet, but he did find him kinda cute.

"Nico, you then, why don't you come up here and tell us, or are you too busy flirting with Leo?" 

Nico's pale face turned all sorts of red, and Leo didn't seem phased by the remark, slowly Nico stood up and walked up front, Hedge glaring at him the whole time. 

"By um, constructing a pontoon bridge" Spitting out the sentence so he could get back to his seat as quick as possible.

"Well thanks for the murmur fest, but either way, yes, the construction of the-" 

Percy fading into his day dream again, finding himself thinking of the pale boy (Nico? Yeah, Nico; he's...kinda cute..I think)

....

"Wakey wakey!" Leo shouted, jolting Percy from his nap.  
"It's time to go lol, you slept like, the whole last hour of class."

"Shit", rubbing his cheek where his knuckle was, getting up and stretching beside Leo as they joined the line filing out the overly small door.

Looking around him Percy didn't see Nico anywhere, "Hey, where's that one kid who sat beside you?"

Breaking off his conversation with his boyfriend Will, Leo turned to him, "He got checked out maybe 30 minutes ago"

"At the end of the day?"

"Yeah, it was kinda odd; But either way see you later Perce." Leo said as he and Will walked out the front parking lot to Will's car.

"Later." Heading towards the back of the school to cut a few blocks off his walk home, he knew his mom would be at work and he can't stand bus rides, pushing open the back door-

"BOO!"

Jumping back and nearly falling, "Hey, what's the big idea" Percy said.

"Oh, nothing, you know I have to bug you Percy," Luke said, propping an elbow on Percy's shoulder as they walked out the door.

"Slow day?" Luke said as Percy began yawning,  
"Yeah, I couldn't sleep much last night and ended up sleeping away the last hour of class."

"Damn, well hey I'll catch you later, I gotta go do some stuff, if I get time I'll see if I can stop by later?"

"Yeah that's fine with me, I'll ask my mom and text you what she says"

"Alright, later man." Luke said turning and walking across the road.

....

Shouldering his backpack further on and bringing the sides of his blue jacket closer when the breeese picked up, sending a few leaves across the pavement and a few lockes of hair over his eyes, fixing his hair and looking up to see some pretty dark storm clouds heading in.

(This'll be a long walk..) he joked to himself.

Picking up his pace as it started to drizzle some, pulling his hood up and plugging in his earbuds, trying to decide between Slipknot, Rammstein, or David Bowie.

Hastily picking The Clash "Should I Stay or Should I Go" and shoving his phone back into his pocket so it wouldn't get any wetter, humming along to the song as he came to a stop at a cross walk, looking both ways and jogging across to get back in the cover of the trees, the rain coming down a bit faster now.

(And still a block to go) he thought to himself forebodingly, (Really should've asked Will for a ride)

About four songs later Percy found his way up to the front office of the condo he and his mom live in, and just in time too as the downpour started followed but thunder and lightning, enough to send chills through Percy's back.

(I'm not gonna think about him. I'm not gonna think about him) Percy reassured himself, hugging himself one good time as he rounded the corner to the stairs (4th floor) he reminded himself.

"Christ I'm glad your appointment didn't take so long Nico, I can't stand driving in the rain"  
"I know mom"

Stopping right on the stairwell; (Wait, did I hear that right?) he thought, going through to the fourth floor catching a glimpse of an aviator jacket before the wearer disappeared behind the door to room 186.

"No way, no fucking way" Percy whispered to himself, his cheeks reddening some at the possibility of his crush living right down the hall from him.

Walking down to 190 and sliding the keycard into the lock and letting himself in, and rushing to his room and shutting the door behind him as he kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag beside his bed.

Thunder shaking his window as lightning light up the room

(Holyshitholyshitholyshit) Raced through his head as he laid down, pulling his blue blankets up over his head and forcing his dead tired body to sleep.

(Oh god I hope he's at breakfast) Percy thought just before he fell asleep.


	2. Day Two

Sally's POV

Sally got home much later then she was expecting, finally getting back around 3:am and working her way through the living room picking up what things were left out, a dish here, some papers here and there.

(Nothing too bad,) She thought, listening to the heavy rain tap the windows, sinking down into the old couch, a slight pain in her back from finally getting her feet, hearing her son snore softly from his room.

Getting up from the couch and winding her way to the kitchen and grabbing milk and some offbrand Cinnamon Toast Crunch; jumping back when she went to pour the cereal, spilling the little squares everywhere as she rushed to Percy's room at the sound of him screaming.

"No; no no..nononono I-I don't lik-!" Percy screamed, pulling at his hair, curled tight into a fetal position, tossing and turning all about, still asleep; Each clash of thunder sending Percy into violent shakes.

Pulling up a nearby chair beside his bed and grabbing one of his hands, "Hey, hey Percy it's okay, shh...shh" she whispered to her son, his frantic actions coming to a stop.

As he rolled over Sally got up to clean the mess from her cereal, grabbing the broom and dust pan.

After she dumped the mess into the trash, deciding she wasn't that hungry anyways she headed off to bed, knowing she's got another long day of work in front of her.

Nico's POV

Glaring at himself in the mirror, shirtless and shivering, the cold air leaving goosebumps all over his pale flesh.

The breeze of the bathroom vent and buzzing of the tube light the only sound in the room besides his quick sobbing breath.

Looking over himself in the mirror, a wide array of scars decorated his chest and arms, a portion of them old and fading away, some new and still a reddish pink color.

(Why) he thought to himself, (Why am I even here, why am I even awake right now?)

Finishing off drying himself with his towel, and sliding his clothes back on.

Humming along to one of his favorite songs in his head as a storm raged outside, grabbing a bag of chips as he flopped down onto his bed, his loose shirt making a perfect mold of his bony ribcage as he opened the bag and took a few chips.

Looking to see some B rare horror movie on tv playing, his volume set down just low enough to hear it but not wake his mom up in the other room.

(How did V/H/S ever spawn a sequel) he thought distastefully, looking over at his phone and hitting the home button to see if he had any messages

"Nope, figures" he whispered to himself, picking up his phone to message Leo, his chest stinging some as he leaned to get his phone.

[Hey]

[Aye] [Whats up]? His replies came within a minute.

[Not much, watching some terrible movie, you?]

[Waiting on will to get up, wanna see about going out to eat with me and Will?]

[Yeah sure, just lemme know when]

After that Nico rolled over and covered up, laying his chips on the nightstand, the rain on the window hitting softly, lightning from the window lighting up the room occasionally.

Percy's POV

"Shut the fuck up Percy!"  
"Just shut up and take it!" He was shouting, digging his nails into Percy's back, hitting him, punching him, molesting him.

Screaming at him every time Percy cried out begging him to stop, scratching down his back, his nails cutting into his skin as he drug them down, the warm sting followed by hot blood making its way down his back and dripping off onto the floor.

"Be quiet! Take it like you enjoy it." Gabe sneered at him, mocking Percy's cries, yanking his head back by his hair.

....

Yelling at him to clean up the mess and not to say anything to his mother or it would get worse; a storm booming overhead.

Percy bolted upright, a sheen of sweat covering his body, tears down his face as lightning from the window lit up his room.

Whimpering as he made his way into his bathroom, looking at his back and chest in the mirror, looking at all the marks he was given, all the years he had to suffer, the little boy that once was their, the one who enjoyed blue colored every thing.

And the nervous wreck he was now.

Relieving himself while he was in the bathroom he meandered his way back to his bed, his phone lighting up with a message. [Yo, wanna go out to eat with me, Will, and Nico later?]

Seeing Leo's message made him feel immediately better. [Yeah I'm cool with that, do you have any idea what time?]

[Nah, not yet no, Will and I can pick you guy's up and just give you a heads up when we're on the way?]

[Alright, I'll see you then]

Getting up and picking out a few clothes, black socks, red underwear, faded distressed gray semi-skinny jeans, his John Carpenter's "The Thing" shirt and his worn blue jacket, collecting them and a towel.

Hopping into the shower after he stripped down and started some music on low volume on his phone, running shampoo and conditioner through his hair while "Rock 'n Roll Suicide" played softly.

....

After he was dried and dressed Percy checked his phone to see it was 5:53am, and since it was the weekend no one was really up yet, but, he knew the breakfast room always opens about an hour early when Grover is on shift, and the weekends are his days.

Quietly Percy opened his door and crossed the living room and went out into the hall, closing the door and hearing the soft click of the automatic lock before making his way down the hall, putting in his left earbud with music on shuffle as he made his way down the hall.

Getting kinda nervous when he walked past the room he's pretty sure Nico is in, 186; (What if I go past and he walks out?) he thought, stopping in his tracks.

(I guess no point in waiting), continuing ahead without stopping, nothing happened, no open door or collision with a pale brunet; (Whew, glad that's over I guess) he thought, nearly tripping over his own feet.

Leo's POV

Standing up on his toes some to kiss the taller male, "You ready, Will?" Leo said, leading him by the hand to the door.

"Yeah," said, bumping his shoulder into Leo as they went down the steps "Oops" Will said, laughing a bit at Leo's reaction.

"Hey don't be mean, I'll break you" Leo said, cutting his eyes at Will, who jabbed his fingers into Leo sides and started ticking him, pushing the smaller male up against Will's car.

Leo breathless and giggling like a little girl Will leaned down and kissed him, holding his hands back against the door, "Hey there, not so rough, not here at least;" placing his knee in front of Will's junk. "I'll break you"

"Uh hu, sure you will Valdez, im terrified" Will said sarcastically, laughing some as Leo assumed his pouty face as Will got in the driver seat and starting up the car.

"You know; you're cute when you make that face" Will said, Leo's face turning red, "Be quiet you," Leo said, reaching over and gripping Will's thigh.

"So, shall I text Percy and Nico?" Leo said, pulling out his phone, "Yeah that's fine, tell them it'll be about..mmm..10-15 minuets?"

Nico's POV

Felling his phone buzz in his pocket.  
[Hey we'll be there in about 10-15mins, if you see Percy tell him, please he hasn't replied to our text, hope you don't mind he's pretty lonely and down in the feels lately so I figured it would help].

[Yeah it's fine, I'll tell him if I see him, didn't know he lived here.] Nico replied, feeling butterflies in his stomach a little.

[Yeah, room 190 I think it was, either way we'll see you guys soon.]

Hopping upon from his bed and sliding his blue shoes on, rushing himself up and out the door.

(190..187, 188, 189;....190, ok ok here we go) Taking his 10 seconds of courage Nico raised his scrawny fist and knocked on the door 3 good times.

Patiently waiting, hoping the room was right and Percy would open the door, pacing a few feet, his back to the door running his hand through his hair, the door opened and it was a woman on the other side, maybe in her mid thirties, dressed in a work uniform.

"Hi um..sorry, I think I got the wrong room, um, I'm looking for uh..Percy?" Nico stammered out, wringing his hands slightly.

"Nope, you got it right, he should be down in the cafeteria, his friend Grover works weekends and between us, he opens breakfast about an hour earlier than usual, but shhh." She said, with an air of easy minded humor, she seemed to glow in a way, Nico wanted to be friends with her and Percy even more, Maria was always so cold, he thought to himself, thanking the woman and turning to head down the hall.

"I'm Sally by the way, if I see you tomorrow for Percy" "My name's Nico, and if he doesn't care I'll see about stopping by tomorrow" he replied as she started to close the door, continuing his walk.

Heading down the steps, tracing his hand over the bannister at each curve, stepping down the last step and taking a left to the cafeteria, going through the open door at the sound of talking, some laughter and the sound of ovens being worked.

"So wait, you're telling me she dissed him and he threw his drink all over her?" Who Nico assumed to be Grover said, breathless from laughter.

"Yep! Man she was so pissed-" "Hey!" Grover interrupted, "I see you know I open early, grab a seat and if you want something lemme know" Grover said. Nico's face flushing as Percy spun around in the barstool, "Hey you're..Nico right?"

(Fuck) he thought, those sea green eyes boring into his soul, "Y-yeah, I live down the hall from you actually, your mom said you'd be here, and Leo and Will should be here soon" Nico said, rushing on the last bit as he took a seat beside Percy.

"I guess she's how you found out about early breakfast?" Percy said, making full eye contact with Nico, which made him blush some.

"Yeah, Leo told me the room number and saidnto let you know they'd be here soon and she told me you'd be here" fidgeting with his hands soon with the reply, Grover asking if he wanted anything but he politely said not at the moment, they have plans to eat with some friends.

"Already making my decisions, DiAngelo? So cruel, so soon" Percy said jokingly

"I-I-I didn't mean it like that, um-" "Calm down its cool Nico, just messing with you" Percy said, a smile on his lips from Nico's reaction.

(Oh you jerk) Nico thought, starting to smile about the whole thing when Leo walked in "You guys ready?"

"Yeah yeah, see you later Grover" Percy said, waving. "I'll be here, catch you later too Nico"   
Laughing some as he said they shouldn't be gone too long, all his nerves were in a bundle of sheer terror and pure joy, over how well this first formal meeting with Percy is going.

But he was dreadfully afraid of screwing it up.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

Sliding into the backseat of Will's car, Nico smoothly and quietly sliding in beside him, their arms gently pushed up against each other.

Relaxing into the soft fabric of the car, tapping his foot to the drums of Korn's "Helmet in The Bush" softly coming from the radio.

"Hey would you mind turning it up some?" Percy said, Will and Leo being avid Korn fans jumped at the volume knob, turning it up to at least 6 out of 10, the bass sending some relaxing vibrations throughout his body.

"You like Korn, Nico?" Leo said, a toothy smile plastering his face.

"Sorta..." Nico replied, slowly. "I haven't really listened to a lot of them on a few years"

"YOU OWE ME 5 BUCKS"

Leo shouted punching Will in the arm, "I will kill you, or; we can agree on something else?" Will replied, sticking his tongue out.

Seeing Leo lean in to kiss will Percy stuck his hand in the way and shouted to get a room, Nico dying of laughter at the action.

"I dunno what you're laughing at Ghost Boy;" Stretching and laying across Nico's side like a pillow." Believing his ten seconds of courage well spent and he relaxed on Nico, seeing as he didn't protest, Will and Leo seemingly not noticing.

Feeling himself blush some as he felt the heat from the smaller teen's body wash over his, the smooth breathing pushing Percy up and down in rhythm.

Nico's POV

"Hey don't be mean Perc-;" Leo started, seeing Percy laying on Nico, both of their cheeks red with blush but both of them obviously enjoying the moment.

"Awwww look at you two," Leo teased; Percy not seeming to mind but Nico himself blushed more, and felt naked at Leo's joking, giggling some to himself (Me and Percy? I doubt that would happen) Killing his own mood some but not ruining it, finding comfort in the larger teen's steady weight on him.

As Helmet in The Bush went off it was soon replaced with the opening for a song he only knew as Daddy.

"Hey you think we could change this?" Percy said hardl above a whisper.

"Shit yeah, hang on" Leo stammered, reading for the button and turning it so something that vaugely sounded of disco.

(I wonder what that was about) Nico thought to himself, as Percy slid off him and back into his seat to stare out the window.

After a while Nico began to miss the steady weight of Percy sprawled out on his side

Sitting in silence for about an hour the car pulled to a stop in front of a 50s-60s era diner, with the smooth corners, bright lights and big red booths and so on.

One of Nico's favorite designs.

After the group found a booth, Leo and Will obviously sitting together across from Nico and Percy; Percy awkwardly sliding into the both after Nico.

A skinny little blonde waitress came over, face seemed familiar but Nico couldn't place the face...

"Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed! Jumping up and hugging his (hoping) friend, before sliding back into the seat and bumping Nico, startling him outta his thoughts. 

After they ordered Nico's absence of conversation was noticed. 

"Hey Neeks, what's wrong?" Percy asked, poking the bony boy's ribs, sorta tickling him causing him to giggle a bit. 

After his fit of giggling subsidied he replied, "Nothing, just a little tired" He said, still smiling some. 

About 20 minutes passed and their food came, Will's steak and gravy, Leo's chicken strips, Percy's meat lovers pizza, and Nico's double bacon cheeseburger. 

"Neeks are you sure you can even eat half of that? It looks bigger than you!" Leo exclaimed.

"Don't worry;" Nico said, cracking his knuckles but making the sound with his mouth like a dork. "I got this" laughing as they all set into their food. 

Percy's POV 

Man...I'm dying 

Percy said, a unanimous groan of agreement, looking over at Nico, looking tired and stressed, a bit of A1 sauce on the corner of his mouth. 

After they paid, left a tip, and got into Will's car Nico stretched out and pretty much fell asleep, Percy occasionally looking over, feeling some deep desire in him. 

Realizing he must've feel asleep since when he opened his eyes they were pulling up to the condo. 

"Hey Nico, we're back" Percy said, poking the boy in the stomach. 

"Mmm...Don't do that im gonna die" Nico groaned, rubbing his stomach as the car came to a stop, "Well, later guys" Will and Leo said. 

Their car quietly going and disappearing out of the parking lot. 

With Percy gently nudging him towards the door Nico began a half-asleep walk towards the glass revolving doors. 

Tripping over the sidewalk as he went to step up, falling onto his arm as he went down, the shouts of Percy and the vicious snapping sound flooding Nico's eardrums. 

He felt a burning pain as his senses began crashing together in a mix of pain and fear, all of it becoming too much for him as he went into shock and blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

-Percy's POV-

One week later 

Zzzzzzt 

Zzzzzzzzzt zzzzt zzt 

(Oh come on) Percy thought bitterly, rolling over and grabbing his phone and thumbing through his notifications, 4 messages from Leo, 2 from his Mom, and 1 from, Nico. 

Rembering Nico's fall was basically his fault and that after he was taken to the ER Percy had pretty much stopped talking to him, blaming himself for it, thinking Nico hated him for it; the works. 

Going against his better judgment Percy decided to reply to Nico, bitter resentment of himself filling him to the core as he unlocked his phone and brought up the inbox.

[Hey Percy, I know it’s been a while but I figured I’d tell you everything’s fine, it was a clean break so nothing really had to be done besides setting it, I’m not mad or anything so whenever you feel up to talking I’m a text away ~ Nico] 

[Hey..] 

[Aye man, I hope you’re not upset or anything, the whole thing is really no big deal; even got this cast] - {New Picture Message!} 

[I didn’t take you for a turquoise person Neeks, hows it feel though?] Percy replied, the abyssal feeling in his gut diminishing some yet still that gnawing quilt remains. 

[Eh, don’t really feel it at all actually, or the majority of my body xD] 

[Hah! Wish I could feel the same, just lay there and sleep all day lol] - [Ill talk to you later lol, I’m gonna try and get some more sleep] 

[Alright, night man] 

Percy rolled over onto his back, laying on the bed feeling the cold air all around him, the vibrations of the storm traveling to floor to the frame and up onto his back. 

He felt like utter waste, but he hated talking about it, he knows theirs people with worse things going on rather than things that happened years ago that he wants to bitch and moan about. 

( I know I could talk to Nico about it, or Leo, but I’ve bugged Leo enough about it already.) Percy thought solemnly, feeling himself begin to cave to the memories again. 

Shivering as his hips start to cramp forcing him to sit up, feeling bile rise in his throat; those disgusting hands violating his mind again as they did before, and will again, gently rocking himself as the tears begin to roll, gently at first, like the first snow beginning to fall, sliding slowly down his face and dripping to his knees. 

-Nico’s POV-

Even in a cloud of euphoria and, well undeniable bliss Nico could still feel how raw Percy was about everything, even via texting he knew it was there in all his characters, and that hurt him; not bad but, enough to know he was a bit of a bastard. (knowing it wasn’t his fault but he still felt the need to blame himself) 

“What I’d give to be able to hug him, or, hmm” Nico spoke to the empty room, losing his train of thought and falling into a pool of fuzzy bubbles, oddly enough the sounds of Mr. Bungle songs drifting through his mind as he drifted to a drug induced yet restless sleep.

Nico’s dreams were full of various oddities and lamentations, an inescapable and inexplicable thoroughfare of bitter hate, a rolling wasteland of a craggy broken land and a train speeding like a bullet through the sound barrier. A continuous jagged nightmare that seemed to go on for all eternity till the dim light of his room flicked on, disturbing his unsteady sleep.

“Well lookee here at who it is,” Leo’s jovial voice spoke lightly before giving Nico a Pollux Troy pinky wave like in Face/Off “Feeling any better there ya cripple?” “Meh, a little I suppose,” slowly waving the cast at Leo “Still can’t feel much of anything.” a slight dopey grin coming to his face. 

“Well, I suppose that’s good-“ “Sorry to interrupt but have you heard anything from Percy?” Nico broke in, not wishing to be rude but he had to know.

“Not a lot lately, I seen him a few times at school but I think he’s avoiding all of us for the time being,” seeing Nico’s face drop Leo decided to lie a little “he’s probably just in his feels cause he can’t be around you all the time.” Seeing Leo wink at him made Nico smile, not a lot but just enough (I guess it could be worse?) Nick thought to himself. “Well, I think I’m gonna head out now but! Not before I give you....this!” Producing from his pocket Leo presented Leo with a bar of chocolate, shockingly unmelted. 

“Heh thanks man,” beginning to tear open the wrapped as they said their goodbyes, “ I’ll try and get Percy to come by next time alright?” “I’d like that” Nico said slowly, breaking off a bit of the bar and tossing it to Leo who caught it ever so gracefully before walking out. 

Pulling up his phone and starting up some music to sleep to, laying the already half eaten candy bar aside and rolling on his side as the music started, pulling up the blanket and promptly going back to bed. 


End file.
